Replay
by harrypotter-percyjackson lover
Summary: When Harry finally ends school to visit Ron for the summer, the whole year begins to replay. Who is doing this? And why?


**Okay, this is my first story, so PLEASE no flames!!! Please review!!! Thanks -  
_harrypotter-percyjackson lover_**

One last spell to pass the test and go home. _Do your best. _ I played the words over in my head, just to reassure myself that I would soon be on the Hogwarts Express, on my way The Burrow, to visit the Weasley's all summer long. All I had to do was think positive.

"Potter, Harry! Please step forward and perform the charm that can move an object with your wand," cried Professor McGonagall.

I felt like my legs were made of jelly as I made my way to the front of the class room. If only Hermione were there to help me, I would pass, and with very good grades at that. I'd do my best.

I concentrated on the dummy I was supposed to cast the spell on, and repeated the spell in my brain, over and over. I shouted out the spell, and the dummy moved over to the exact place I wanted it to. Everyone applauded as I walked very quickly back to my seat.

Next up was Ron. This time I crossed my fingers for him. Luckily, he only had to perform Accio, or from Professor McGonagall's point of view, the charm that summons an item. He just summoned the dummy back and sat down.

She then tested Hannah Abbot (they were testing with Hufflepuff), Ernie Macillman, Lavender Brown, who eyed Ron with glaring eyes before performing her spell, and Hermione, who, of course, did wonderful, and most certainty passed.

"Alright everyone! Whoever I haven't tested, please meet me in this room tonight at 6:30 sharp! You are dismissed."

Everyone cheered as everyone made their way to the door. I was about to walk out of that class room and not come back to it, when Professor McGonagall spoke from behind me, "Mr. Potter? May I speak with you?" I turned around and saw the Professor summoning a chair that she motioned me to sit down in.

"So," she started, "I'm sure you're very eager for summer break. I heard you were going home with Mr. Weasley?" I nodded and she continued.

"Harry, just wondering, but what is the last class you have today?" I thought about the question. The answer was Transfiguration, but I wasn't having the same teacher, I had Professor Trelawney.

"Transfiguration," I said. She certainly didn't need the details. "Ah," she said, "Be careful, my boy. Strange happenings can occur all the time." And then she was pushing the door open for me and I left without a word.

What was this all about? She had sounded just like Dumbledore, and why had she asked what his last class was? I was confused, but I had to figure this one out, but, I admit, I would need lot's of help. I ran up to the Gryffindor common room, only to forget the password. "Password, please," said the fat lady. She had never let anyone through, even if it was an emergency. Ever since my third year, it had been like that. Sirius Black, who turned out to be a good guy and my god father, snuck in and tried to kill Peter Pettigrew, but that's a whole different story. But now I was stuck. I had no clue what the password was, and I heard cheering, and probably a huge celebration going on so I couldn't even knock. So I sat. And sat. And sat. No one ever came out, not until it was time for Transfiguration, did Ron come out and exclaim, "Harry! Where were you? I was looking all over the common room and boys dormitory, but I didn't see you! Come on, it's time for Transfiguration. I got your stuff too, if you don't mind."

I grinned. It's a good thing I met Ron, or else I wouldn't have any true friends right now. Besides Hermione, of course.

"Ron," I said, "I have to tell you something."

By the time that we reached the ladder to the Transfiguration room, I had finished the story, and asked Ron for advice. "Do you think we should really go in there?" asked Ron.

"Well," I said and gulped, "there's only one way to find out what in the world Professor McGonagall meant." And I climbed up the ladder and opened the door.

**Do you like it?? Please review!!! No flames, please!!!**


End file.
